


Hidden Sanctuary

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Hidden Sanctuary

Ordering the body of the dead orc to be removed from in front of his throne, and for the front gate of Mirkwood to be closed Thranduil was walking through his halls muttering to himself if the dwarves were still in his dungeon he wouldn't have to put his people through an endless war again. 

Stopping in front of a large painting of his Parents, Thranduil turned in a circle roaming the halls with his eyes to see if anyone was around, seeing he was alone Thranduil moved the painting to reveal a hidden door, raising his hand to his neck he removed the key on a necklace and placed it in the door, unlocking it and stepping through the door. 

Taking a deep breath Thranduil smiled, as the sweet smell of flowers and grass hit his nostrils, the sound of trickling water caressed his ears as he took off his boots and walked barefoot through the grass to the old worn out bench, where he sat himself down and looked up to see a blue sky, closing his eyes for a while.

....

Giggling of a small child filled the halls of Mirkwood, followed by a soft female voice "hide my little elk, and I will come and find you" hurried footsteps where heard then a door being opened and closed as the laughter of the female followed. 

Turning around the small child gasped at the small lake and flowers, he had never seen anything like it in the kingdom, running into the flower he knelt down trying to hide, covering his mouth to stop the giggles he watched as the blonde female elf entered the room, with the large smile on her face, tapping her finger on her chin she spoke out loud "now where did my little elk go?" Before walking past the giggling child a few times before sitting on the bench looking right at the child "oh no, I have lost my little elk, what will I ever do?"

Giggling the child stood up and proclaimed "I am right here Mama, you haven't lost me" before running over to her still giggling as she lifted him up on the bench. 

"You have found my hidden sanctuary little elk, and now it will be yours to keep secret" she spoke as she pulled out a second key and handed it to the child watching his bright blue eyes sparkle and a smile dance across his face "now lets go wash up for dinner" she continued as she placed him on the floor and watched as he ran back through the door and towards the kitchens. 

....

Opening his eyes Thranduil smiled at his memory feeling all the stress leaving his body, standing up Thranduil picked one of the roses and walked to the headstone placing it in front of it, "Thank you for this Mama" he whispered as he turned to the door opening. 

"It's time Father" Legolas said knowing he would find his Father here. 

"Of course my little leaf" Thranduil said making his way to his son, to get ready for the upcoming war.


End file.
